El deseo del nuevo espíritu heroico
by victorarte19
Summary: El final de la guerra no fue tan bueno como lo imaginaba, sacrificarse a sí mismo para proteger lo que quería era un precio pequeño pero ¿qué sucede cuando le dan una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas? ¿Aceptaría?... ¿incluso cuando esa decisión conlleve volver a desenvainar sus espadas?... esta es una pequeña historia de como un simple cambio podría afectar el futuro y el pasado
Hola ¿Cómo están?... espero que bien, bueno, antes que nada que descanse en paz "ichifell" aunque ya tenía un largo tiempo sin actualizar (U_U)… en fin, otro buen autor que se nos fue de esta comunidad, que pena, al parecer la mayoría de los grandes autores de fic (hablando de la categoría bleach crossover) se están yendo rápidamente, al parecer el tiempo aquí si les afecto al punto de tomar esa decisión… bueno… quiero decirles con el dolor de mi corazón que… yo también… me voy… A aburrir de los nuevos fics sin mucha gracia que leo hoy en día... bha, ya casi ni miro otros fics porque no me llaman la atención, en fin, si pensaron que me iba, se jodieron jajaja… realmente me gustaría terminar mis fics si fuera a tomar una decisión así, cuando era solo un lector siempre me preguntaba porque no actualizaban más rápido, cuando yo lo intente y me volví un creador, me di cuenta de que cada capítulo (bien hecho :V) lleva su tiempo, además de los contratiempos de la vida normal, enfermedades, trabajo, estudio, el perro, depresión, etc.

Lo que quería decir es que estoy en un momento bastante movido de mi vida y que eso reduce enormemente mi tiempo para escribir, este fic lo quería mantener en secreto por un tiempo y luego subirlo cuando ya tuviera varios capítulos pero viendo que me va a llevar algo de tiempo escribir el capítulo "del rey de todo" les dejo esté para que se entretengan por un rato… como lector a mí también me gustaría algo así, así que aquí les dejo esté proyecto de crossover entre "fate stay night y bleach" espero que lo disfruten y que les resulte agradable a los ojos :P

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Blanco, era todo lo que cierto muchacho peli naranja podía ver a su alrededor, dicha persona se encontraba acostado sobre lo que suponía que era el suelo, aunque no podía estar precisamente seguro de eso, ya que lo único que podía ver era un entorno completamente blanco, sin ninguna señal de vida o existencia cercana, dudaba incluso que hubiera algo incluso si buscaba, sus ojos miraron con cansancio sus manos ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?, ¿serán meses, días o incluso minutos?, él ya no estaba seguro de la percepción del tiempo que paso en ese vacío lugar, incluso no sabía siquiera si había tal cosa como el tiempo en ese lugar, incluso cuando intentaba avanzar no sabía si lo hacía o su cuerpo solo se movía en el mismo lugar, después de todo, no sentía nada, no sentía un suelo a su espalda, ni el vacío a su frente, al pensar en eso el siquiera dudaba que estaba acostado o parado, ya no lo sabía, sus pensamientos otra vez viajaron a la deriva, lo último que recordaba, una vaga y tenue imagen en su mente, ya no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, lo único que sabía es que había hecho algo que seguramente haría sufrir a su familia pero no se arrepentía por hacerlo, porque sabía que era la única solución, o eso es lo que quería creer

-"si lo deseas puedo otorgarte un deseo" una voz sonó, los ojos del muchacho peli naranja se abrieron de forma brusca, ¿alguien le había hablado o solo era una mala jugada de su mente desgastada? "no te preocupes no has perdido la cordura Ichigo Kurosaki, soy una conciencia real… teóricamente" la voz le dijo con una extraño tono relajante

-"¿Quién eres?" fue la pregunta del joven peli naranja, se sentía realmente extraño al hablar con una voz que no podía saber si era real o no, además del echo que no sabía de dónde provenía esa misteriosa voz

-"… realmente como entidad no tengo un nombre, pero suelen nombrarme como el santo grial… un nombre muy inexacto actualmente por la condición actual del Santo Grial" la voz comento con algo de melancolía, Ichigo extrañamente sintió la necesidad de ayudar a la voz, era una sensación rara para él

-"¿Qué quieres decir con tu condición actualmente?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, esa parte había atraído un poco la atención del peli naranja

-"el Grial no es lo que una vez solía ser, ahora está siendo corrompido más y más con el pasar del tiempo, el recurrente deseo de la destrucción nubla su juicio, el deseo de la perdición de la humanidad es más continuo" la voz le dijo con su extraño tono que parecía atraerlo, era casi como estuviera siendo seducido por la misteriosa voz

-"dijiste que me darías un deseo… ¿Cómo se supone que lo harías?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, hubo un corto periodo de silencio por parte de la misteriosa entidad, Lo que hizo a Ichigo ponerse un poco tenso

-"aunque dije eso, no es tan fácil cumplir tu deseo aunque quisiera, lamentablemente solo puedo darte la oportunidad de que compitas por ese deseo" Ichigo frunció el ceño, ya no le estaba agradando el discurso de esa entidad desconocida "entiendo que tengas renuencia al escuchar mis palabras pero déjame explicar mejor la situación, necesitas alcanzar el santo grial para cumplir tu anhelado deseo pero al igual que tú, hay más personas que tiene ese mismo objetivo, esa es la razón por la cual no puedo concederte tal cosa, debes ganarte el derecho a reclamar sobre los demás tu deseo… y aunque se lo que has pasado en tu vida, no veas a esto como otro conflicto más, míralo como un camino para llegar a tu objetivo" Ichigo suspiro con fastidio, era extraño pensar que esa entidad tenía el don de la palabra como Aizen, porque ahora mismo, él estaba dudando de su decisión

-"¿Cuántas personas son?" Ichigo finalmente le pregunto con un poco de molestia por hacerlo

-"son 7 espíritus heroicos y sus respectivos masters… aunque esta vez las cosas se pusieron muy turbias… actualmente ya hay un espíritu heroico en la ciudad… y las cosas solo empeoraran si no se corrige el problema" Ichigo gruño con fastidio, acaso era su naturaleza meterse en los problemas cuando estaban en su peor punto… Ichigo se pasó una mano por su cabello anaranjado con algo de desdén, su mirada cada vez más se fue volviendo vacía ¿si lo hacia una vez más podría volver? Fue el pensamiento que cruzo su mente, la imagen de sus seres queridos cruzo su mente haciéndolo más confundido

-"entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si acepto?" Ichigo le pregunto de manera monótona, realmente no quería hacerlo pero sentía su corazón retorcerse por esa posibilidad, después de todo, él también quería volver aunque sea egoísta de su parte, quería disfrutar un poco más de su vida junto a su familia, incluso si eso significaba dejar de seguir sus ideales por una vez

-"es bastante sencillo, debes derrotar a los otros Servants o a sus masters y quedar en pie al final… ya tienes experiencia en ese tipo de cosas así que decirte más seria irrelevante" el joven peli naranja cerro los ojos dejando que esas palabras se hundieran en su mente, Ichigo casi sentía ganas de burlarse de la palabra derrotar, la derrota que esa voz le decía no era la misma que él quería, estaba claro que esa derrota se llevaría la muerte de uno de los involucrados, Ichigo dejo que una de sus manos se posara sobre la empuñadura de Quincy Zangetsu, pensándolo detenidamente todos los espíritus heroicos que entrarían a ese juego sangriento por el Grial ya deberían estar muertos, ¿así que no les afectaría tanto volver a morir?... Ichigo se rio ante ese pensamiento, viniendo de él que conocía perfectamente el sistema de la muerte era bastante hipócrita pensar así, la muerte era la muerte no importara de donde se viera, Ichigo se mordió el labio con frustración, la vida no era justa, así que tener una posibilidad de estas era algo que no debía desperdiciar, incluso si tenía que tragarse su moral

-"está bien… acepto, dime lo que necesito saber" Ichigo le dijo con monotonía, como si su voz ya hubiera perdido sus sentimientos a la hora de hablar

-"lo primordial que debes saber son las categorías de los Servants, el primero es saber, su categoría se caracteriza por…" Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejo que las palabras de la misteriosa voz se hundan en su mente, aunque realmente no quería prestar atención a cosas como esas, sabía que le servirían de algo en las próximas batallas, aunque al escuchar lo que la voz le decía, Ichigo se sentía un poco molesto por tener que mantener una relación de amor-sirviente, aunque su malestar disminuyo un poco al escuchar como realmente era esa relación… aunque su molestia volvió al escuchar sobre los hechizos de comando, básicamente era una orden a la que no podía negarse si el master así lo requería… aunque también funcionaba como un potenciador si se usaban correctamente, el peli naranja suspiro después de escuchar el discurso de la misteriosa voz, aunque solo le había dado lo básico, estaba claro que no iba a revelar ningún tipo de información acerca de los otros involucrados

-"supongo que mi _master_ ya debe saber de éste asunto" Ichigo comento casi burlándose de la palabra master, realmente sentía su orgullo siendo pisoteado por tener que volverse un Servant pero todo era por un bien mayor… o eso suponía, el muchacho peli naranja esperaba que ahora le dijera cuando sucedería su aparición en tal trágico evento pero al parecer las malas noticias solo iban a volverse en su contra

-"hay una cosa que debo decirte… tu eres diferente al resto de los Servants convocados, a diferencia del resto tu manejas un tipo totalmente diferente de energía, normalmente los Servant necesitan prana y un ancla para poder manifestarse y mantenerse en el mundo humano, y su Master es quien les provee de ese suministro de Prana y sirve como un ancla… por eso menciono que tu caso es especial, un héroe fantasma conocido solo por medio de las historias, que se vuelve una leyenda después de su lecho de muerte… y aquí está el principal problema, tu tipo de energía no necesita ser provista por otra persona, en sí mismo tienes la energía suficiente para mantenerte en estado físico durante toda la batalla y seguir así por un largo tiempo, además de que los de tu tipo no necesitan un ancla, ya que no tienen una cadena al cual atarla, en definitiva no necesitas un master, ni tampoco necesitas devorar las almas de otros para mantenerte en el mundo real, en sí, eso solo ya es un problema, porque tú no te verías limitado por las capacidades de tu Master… por esa razón para que la competencia sea más justa debo sellar tus gran parte de tus capacidades…" Ichigo internamente grito con frustración… eso no era nada justo para él, debía enfrentarse a grandes héroes de la historia que seguramente tengan súper poderes o cosas similares con varias de sus capacidades selladas… eso no sonaba justo "con eso dicho… debo advertirte que la mayoría de los otros Servants mantendrán sus identidades escondidas, aunque si quieres decir tu nombre eso no les dará ningún indicativo de tu leyenda porque fue escrita después de la época a la que sucederán los eventos, aunque debo advertirte que con esa acción existe la posibilidad de que alteres tu futuro, al igual que tu pasado" Ichigo rodo los ojos, parece que solo después de aceptar le iban a mostrar las letras chicas del contrato

-"¿eso es todo?" Ichigo le pregunto con desdén, aunque no tuviera percepción del tiempo sabía que ya estaba harto de escuchar a esa misteriosa entidad, incluso aunque tenga una voz relajante

-"… bueno, al parecer estas un poco ansioso por empezar tu travesía, pero debo recordarte que la paciencia es una virtud… solo debo decirte que esté evento se desarrollara en el país de Japón más precisamente en la ciudad de Fuyuki, en el año 2004… espero que te lleves bien con tu Master" la voz le dijo antes de que el sórdido silencio volviera a opacar sus oídos, Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejo que los recientes sucesos se hundieran en su mente… se sentía mal por haber aceptado un juego de muerte pero a la vez sentía un poco de felicidad por tener esa oportunidad, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente mientras reflejaban sorpresa, una extraña sensación de hormigueo comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos marrones rápidamente miraron hacia sus pies con asombro, ante su vista, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas azules de energía, su ceño se frunció con fuerza automáticamente "parece que va a empezar"

- **ciudad de Fuyuki - residencia Matou-**

Sakura Matou una joven mujer de cabello violeta al igual que el color de sus ojos, ella tenía una cinta de color rosa en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ella caminaba con una mirada vacía a lo largo del pasillo de la gran mansión, solo un viejo trapo cubría su cuerpo desnudo, Sakura camino de manera monótona hacia su habitación, ella solo quería olvidar lo que había sucedido recientemente, pensar que solo era un mal sueño, al entrar a su habitación se dirigió directamente a su cama sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el trapo viejo que la cubría, ella apretó los ojos con fuerza en una vano intento de dormirse rápidamente pero sentía algo que no la dejaba conciliar el tan anhelado sueño

-" _¿será que esta intranquilidad es porque está comenzando?_ " ella se preguntó mentalmente, sus ojos casi sin brillo miraron con escepticismo su habitación, era su lugar pero a la vez se sentía tan alejado de ese lugar, ella se enderezo de golpe al sentir una extraña sensación arder dentro de ella "esto… esto es…" ella murmuro en estado de shock, delante de su cama un círculo mágico de color azul comenzó a formarse de la nada, sus ojos violetas estaban mirando de manera atónita el pentagrama delante de ella, al sentir una sensación de ardor miro a su pecho de donde provenía esa sensación, ella se congelo al verlos "… hechizos de comando…" Sakura murmuro en completo estado de shock

Sus ojos rápidamente miraron como en medio de círculo mágico una figura comenzó a formarse de energía azul, después de un segundo la energía azul se dispersó revelando a un hombre joven de cabello anaranjado, él era bastante alto, seguramente media más de 1,80 m de altura, él tenía la piel clara, de color melocotón, Sakura rápidamente escaneo a la persona parada delante de ella, llevaba un kimono negro, presenta dos placas blancas que se cruzan desde los hombros por el pecho en forma de X, que utiliza para portar las dos espadas de distinto tamaño pero parecidas entre sí, la más grande está en la espalda y la más pequeña en la cintura, la placa sobre el hombro izquierdo se extiende cubriéndolo a modo de armadura, presentando tres secciones. Además, atado a su cintura lleva un manto blanco con largas manchas negras a lo ancho, también llevaba sandalias tradicionales de paja, tenía cierto aire intimidatorio que lo rodeaba pero a la vez parecía desprender una sensación cálida de protección, los ojos de Sakura rápidamente volvieron a las espadas que estaba portando, en pocas palabras eran raras, no eran de estilo japonesa… eran grandes y parecían pesadas, además de ese extraño color negro que parecía brillar por sí mismo, las empuñaduras estaban cubiertas con vendas blancas, parecían armas oscas pero a la vez desprendían elegancia

-"oye… ¿se supone que tú eres mi Master?" ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la voz del desconocido atrajo su atención, a su pesar, si había pronunciado las palabras que ella no quería oír… además era extraña la zona donde los hechizos de comando aparecieron, generalmente van en una mano, Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, sus ojos marrones avellana la miraban con firmeza y a la vez parecía que la estaba leyendo como un libro abierto " te pregunte ¿tú eres mi Master?" Ichigo volvió a repetir con un poco de molestia esta vez, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio haciendo que una de las cejas del peli naranja comenzara a temblar con irritación, la muchacha al ver la mueca del hombre de cabellera anaranjada decidió responderle

-"si… mi nombre es Sakura Matou, espíritu heroico-sama" ella le dijo con algo de dudas al principio, Ichigo suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, él tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse y no mostrar debilidades incluso con la persona que sería su compañero durante las batallas, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para no mostrar su vergüenza al estar frente a una chica prácticamente desnuda

-"un gusto conocerte, voy a ser tu Servant…" Ichigo se quedó en blanco, había escuchado las distintas clases de Servant pero no sabía en qué categoría se clasificaría "… mi nombre es Ichigo" él le dijo sin mostrar una expresión ante su despiste, Sakura noto ese pequeño desliz con su clase pero decidió no interrogar sobre ese tema, ella había pensado al verlo que su clase era Saber o Archer, sus armas eran demasiado grandes para ser un Assassin, no parecía ser un Caster tampoco, Rider ya había sido convocado, su arma no era una lanza lo que caracterizaba a Lancer así que también fue descartado, al escucharlo hablar tan casualmente supuso que tampoco estaba dominado por la locura como Berserker… así que las dos únicas clases que quedaban eran Saber y Archer "llevémonos bien durante esta macabra y sangrienta batalla por el Santo Grial" Ichigo le dijo, el muchacho peli naranja le extendió una mano como saludo, ella miro su mano antes de bajar la mirada

-"lo siento… no estoy interesada en el Grial" Sakura le dijo en un tono bajo, casi al punto de un susurro" los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa declaración, un momento después suspiro en derrota… se había olvidado del deseo de normalidad que las personas que tienen vidas fuera de lo normal, no iba a lograr nada presionándola, así que decidió esperar que las cosas se calmen para que ella pudiera tomar una decisión

-"comprendo… supongo que fue mucho de mi parte esperar que aceptaras una locura como esta tan fácilmente… tomate tu tiempo para tomar una decisión acerca de esto, cuando tomes una decisión estaré allí, mientras tanto estaré investigando la ciudad y si encuentro a otro Servant pasare desapercibido antes que me noten" Ichigo le dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su cuarto, Sakura lo observo con curiosidad mientras él abrió la ventana y miro hacia afuera

-"¿que estas…?" antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pregunta Ichigo salto por la ventana, Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida porque alguien como él hubiera salido tan fácilmente por esa pequeña ventana, ella se quedó un largo momento mirando el lugar por donde Ichigo se había ido antes de dejarse caer otra vez sobre su cama "debo pensar en esto como un mal sueño" Sakura murmuro y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama, a diferencia de antes, sintió una extraña calma que no recordaba haber sentido, el sueño la invadió a una velocidad increíble, ella se había dormido en cuestión de segundos

 **-ciudad de Fuyuki- lugar desconocido-**

Ichigo había aterrizado en el tejado de una casa cercana a la residencia Matou, para su mal humor, había descubierto que una de las capacidades que se le fue sellada era la habilidad para manipular el reiatsu para poder pararse en el aire, aunque su capacidad para usar shumpo seguía activa pero había sido reducida drásticamente en velocidad, en otras palabras él era más lento que antes, esas cosas ya de por si afectaban su estilo de pelea, Ichigo miro a la luna en el cielo, tendría que comprobar todas las capacidades que tenía y cuales se le fueron selladas para no llevarse una sorpresa en un combate

-"necesito un lugar abierto y alejado" Ichigo comento antes de saltar hacia la calle, sus capacidades físicas estaban en un alto nivel, una persona normal no podría hacerle nada, Ichigo se puso en postura de un corredor de 100 metros llanos mirando hacia adelante, el tenso los músculos de sus piernas y se disparó a una velocidad increíble hacia adelante, antes de que su velocidad se acabara Ichigo utilizando solo uno de sus pies se impulsó hacia adelante con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, al repetir esta acción solo un par de veces estaba seguro que había alcanzado la velocidad del shumpo, en cuestión de un minuto ya había alcanzado un límite de la ciudad o eso parecía, Ichigo al ver eso salto hacia arriba con fuerza y giro su cuerpo a gran velocidad cambiando su velocidad de empuje por la de rotación, un momento después se detuvo con elegancia encima de uno de los postes de luz de la calle "al menos conservo gran parte de mis capacidades físicas" el muchacho peli naranja dijo mientras miraba al bosque frente a él, parecía un buen lugar para entrenar

Ichigo volvió a saltar hacia la calle antes de entrar al bosque, luego se dio cuenta de un detalle importante ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a estar durante el tiempo que Sakura necesitara para tomar una decisión?, él le dirigió una rápida mirada al bosque delante de él

-"supongo que cuidaras de mi por un tiempo" Ichigo bromeo mientras entraba al bosque, seguramente ya era medianoche así que no sería bueno llamar la atención de las personas cercanas, por lo que decidió dejar para después su la comprobación de sus poderes, el muchacho peli naranja camino por varios minutos hacia adentro del bosque, al llegar a una zona bastante densa del bosque busco un árbol que pareciera más cómodo que el resto, un momento después se rindió, ya de por si su objetivo era bastante tonto, una gota de agua mojo su mejilla lo que hizo mirar hacia el cielo "supongo que es mi suerte" Ichigo comento con desdén al ver las nubes de lluvia en el cielo "supongo que tendré que buscar otro lugar" Ichigo comento con fastidio y rápidamente volvió por el lugar por donde vino "supongo que la vida de un Servant no es tan fácil" Ichigo comento mentalmente al notar que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo más y más, Ichigo volvió a salir por la calle que había entrado

El Shinigami camino unos minutos por la calle lindera al bosque, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente avisando de su inminente llegada, aunque el ambiente en si era bastante deprimente, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico por caminar en el mundo humano, se sentía como si hubieran pasado varios años desde que lo hizo por última vez

-"mami, mami, mira, mira" la voz de un niño atrajo la atención del joven peli naranja

-"Toru-chan no lo señales, debe ser un cosplayer… vámonos Toru-chan" la mujer que acompañaba al pequeño le dijo a modo de regaño, Ichigo se quedó viendo a la madre e hijo con una mirada en blanco… ellos podían verlo, eso solo le indicaba una cosa, que él había estado paseando en su vestimenta de Shinigami por la ciudad mientras todos podían verlo, pero al pensar detenidamente sobre lo que la misteriosa voz le había dicho se dio cuenta de algo importante

-"esta forma es equivalente a mi cuerpo humano, entonces mi forma Shinigami sería la forma espiritual… aunque ya me encuentro en mi forma Shinigami… entonces mi forma espiritual es cuando me vuelvo invisible a los otros Master y Servants… y si ese es el caso, mi visión sobre el campo espiritual también fue sellada, de esa manera yo no podría ver a los demás Servants cuando entren en esa forma" Ichigo comento de manera analítica "aunque ahora tengo otro problema" él dijo mientras miraba sus ropas de Shinigami, el hizo una mueca ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiría ropa normal?... un momento después se acordó de algo "hoo, casi me olvidaba, ya que no lo use más de dos veces" una sonrisa divertida Aparicio en su rostro, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color azul y un momento después él estaba vestido con un pantalón jean de color negro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de vestir de color negra, unas zapatillas de color negro aparecieron en lugar de sus sandalias de paja "hoo, por lo menos no me sellaron esta habilidad… aunque no la suelo usar" Ichigo se rasco la nuca mientras decía esas palabras, la lluvias empezó comenzó a descender sobre la zona del peli naranja, Ichigo escupió con un poco de fastidio por lo sucedido, ahora se estaba mojando

-"supongo que al final del todo si estaré bajo tu cuidado" Ichigo comento con un poco de humor mientras miraba en dirección al bosque, un paraguas de color negro apareció en su mano para protegerlo de la lluvia, el adolescente peli naranja se adentró otra vez al espeso bosque "espero que Sakura tome una decisión pronto… sería un gran dolor de espalda dormir en el bosque por muchos días" el Shinigami camino por entre los arboles del bosque, aunque Ichigo trataba de mantener un buen ánimo en el fondo sabía que era para no involucrarse demasiado antes de que Sakura tomara una decisión, al pensar en eso sintió un poco de dudas, ¿y si ella se negaba a participar?, ¿podría participar en la batalla?... seguramente era posible, el grial no le dijo nada sobre eso, así que tal vez era posible… ¿pero si necesitaba otro Master?, ¿involucrar a un inocente a un juego mortal?, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio, llenarse de dudas en un momento así solo sería malo para él, Ichigo camino en silencio por el espeso bosque al mirar a un costado, noto que se podían ver varios edificios bien iluminados, por lo que no debería estar tan lejos de la ciudad, el joven adolescente peli naranja se detuvo cuando escucho una risa algo alocada, sin dudar un segundo se acercó a donde provenía el sonido

-"… al final todo acabo igual, me acorralaron, me utilizaron y me tratan como a una traidora" Ichigo se había ocultado detrás de un árbol mientras veía a la extraña persona hablar, parecía ser una mujer por la voz y la figura que tenía, llevaba unas extrañas túnicas, después de apreciarla unos segundos Ichigo llego a la conclusión de que ella parecía una hechicera o algo por el estilo, no podía ver mucho sobre ella ya que usaba una capucha que le cubría la mitad del rostro pero por lo que se podía apreciar había estado en una pelea recientemente, su ropa estaba sucia, tenía algunas quemaduras y varias manchas de sangre, al igual que un par de cortes y uno que parecía ser el más grave en su hombro izquierdo "… yo solo… solo… solo quería volver a mi Patria" ella comento en un tono algo tembloroso mientras levantaba una mano al cielo como esperando que sucediera algo, Ichigo al escuchar esas palabras bajo la mirada el suelo, un deseo tan similar al suyo, sentía un poco de simpatía hacia ella, aunque su mente le dijera que estaba mal, su deseo de proteger estaba resonando con fuerza

-"atraparas un resfriado si te acuestas en el suelo un día lluvioso" Ichigo comento mientras entraba a la zona donde la misteriosa mujer estaba tirada, ella dejo de mirar al suelo y miro directamente a donde Ichigo estaba parado, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el paraguas fue el sonido que más destaco cuando ambos permanecieron en silencio, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron un poco cuando noto que la ropa de la misteriosa mujer comenzaba a volverse partículas de energía, él rápidamente se acercó dejando caer el paraguas a un lado, rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado e hizo que ella apoyara la cabeza en su regazo "oye ¿estás bien?" Ichigo le pregunto con un poco de preocupación, él no podía dejar a un lado sus instintos primarios de proteger

-"¿Quién eres?" ella le pregunto, Ichigo con delicadeza le quito la capucha que cubría su rostro revelando su rostro, Ichigo fue sorprendido al ver su rostro, ella era realmente hermosa, incluso con el rostro mojado y manchado de sangre, el joven peli naranja parpadeo varias veces de manera confusa para asegurarse que no estaba viendo mal… ella tenía orejas puntiagudas, muy parecidas a la de los elfos que se veían en películas de fantasía o mangas de ese tipo "te pregunte quien eras" ella volvió a repetir la pregunta con seriedad, Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir de su trance

-"ah, cierto, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki" él le dijo y le dedico una amable sonrisa, ella le dio una mirada desconcertada antes de cerrar los ojos por la lluvia golpeando su rostro "¿no te vas a presentar?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, que ella no pudo ver ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, la mujer parecía indispuesta a presentarse haciendo que el peli naranja suspirara en derrota "supongo que está bien si no te presentas… aunque ahora hay que ocuparnos de algo más importante… tu ropa está desapareciendo y dudo que solo sea tu ropa la que va a desaparecer" Ichigo le dijo haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, Ichigo torció el labio ante la mirada de la mujer "por tus ropas puedo suponer que eres una maga" Ichigo fue confundido cuando ella se rio ligeramente por sus palabras "¿será que me equivoque?" él pensó en voz alta

-"no es eso, es que ya no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me llamaron de esa manera" ella comento con algo de nostalgia, Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa antes de suspirar y cambiar de tema

-"sabes… me gustaría preguntarte algo pero sinceramente preferiría que no nos estuviéramos mojando por la lluvia" Ichigo le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, ella parecía seguir renuente a entablar algún tipo de relación con el peli naranja, Ichigo tomo el paraguas caído y lo uso para protegerse a ambos de la lluvia "primero creo que necesitamos curarte esas heridas, mi padre era medico así que aprendí un montón sobre estas cosas mientras lo ayudaba en la clínica" Ichigo comento mientras ayudaba a Caster a caminar, ella se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Ichigo le diera una mirada desconcertada

-"creo que ya no será posible" ella comento de manera sombría, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que una de las piernas comenzó a desaparecer, el proceso se había adelantado "agradezco su preocupación pero el fin ya me llego" Caster comento mientras sus piernas seguían desapareciendo

-"así que tu realmente eras un Servant" Ichigo comento haciendo que ella lo mirara ligeramente sorprendida, no había sentido ningún tipo de magia proviniendo de él, ¿Cómo podría saber acerca de eso? Muchas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Caster mientras miraba al peli naranja "supongo que te encuentres en esté estado es porque ya no tienes un Master" Ichigo bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, por lo que sabía la guerra todavía no había empezado pero ella ya había perdido su master, Ichigo ahora tenía más preguntas que antes pero si ella desaparecía no podría responderlas "si es energía lo que necesitas yo puedo darte un poco" Ichigo comento haciendo que Caster lo mirara sorprendida y a la vez confundida "perdóname por hacer esto" él le dijo con seriedad, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Ichigo la beso, los ojos de Caster se llenaron de sorpresa ante esa acción, ella se mantuvo atónita mientras Ichigo seguía besándola, un momento después el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó a iluminarse de color azul, sacando de su trance a Caster, sus ojos celestes se abrieron ampliamente al sentir una gran cantidad de energía entrar a su cuerpo de manera forzada, su proceso de desaparición se detuvo y las partes volvieron a formarse, sus piernas y su ropa volvieron a la normalidad, en ese momento el Shinigami rompió el beso, un pequeño hilo de energía azul todavía los unía pero se rompió un segundo después

-"¿Quién eres? Eso de recién no era Prana" Caster le cuestiono con seriedad, Ichigo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"tienes razón, no soy un mago como tú, uso otro tipo de energía… en palabras sencillas uso energía espiritual, aunque se le conoce como reiatsu" Ichigo le respondió "ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me respondieran unas preguntas" Caster suspiro y asintió, le debía el favor así que accedió a responderle algunas preguntas, otra vez ellos volvieron a caminar compartiendo el paraguas bajo la lluvia "sé que sonara repentino pero ¿tienes algún lugar a donde ir?" Ichigo le pregunto, Caster simplemente negó haciendo que el joven peli naranja suspirara con decepción, ella le dirigió una mirada desconcertada ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto por eso?

-"¿acaso tu tampoco tienes a dónde ir?" ella le pregunto algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de ese hecho, Ichigo desvió la mirada y se rio torpemente al ser descubierto

-"en realidad… no" Ichigo dijo de manera deprimente "pero tengo un plan de respaldo" él le declaro con orgullo, Caster simplemente negó con la cabeza ante su actitud "creo que este es un buen lugar" Ichigo comento al ver un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, el muchacho peli naranja le entrego el paraguas a Caster y se acercó al claro, ella miro con atención como Ichigo cerró los ojos y parecía concentrarse, incluso con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo constantemente, un momento después delante de Ichigo una tienda de campaña comenzó a formarse de energía, después unos minutos la tienda estaba completada, era pequeña pero entraban fácilmente 3 personas, Ichigo rápidamente se metió dentro, al ver que Caster no entraba asomo la cabeza por la puerta para verla mirando en blanco la tienda de campaña "sé que no es nada lujosa pero al menos te cubrirá de la lluvia" Ichigo defendió su creación más reciente, Caster suspiro antes de entrar a la tienda de campaña, era pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para que los dos cupieran sin invadir el espacio personal del otro

-"pensé que dijiste que no eras un mago" ella le pregunto con algo de cautela, Ichigo se froto el cabello mojado, en un vano intento de secárselo un poco

-"ciertamente no lo soy, esta es una habilidad que adquirí no hace mucho tiempo… no tuve tiempo de emplearla correctamente, además de que no soy muy rápido reuniendo la energía del ambiente para poder crear cosas sólidas" el Shinigami le dijo de manera indiferente "no tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta de por qué estoy aquí… quiero el santo Grial, tengo un deseo que quiero cumplir" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, su mirada no mostraba vacilación, Caster le dio una mirada llana, ella realmente tenía sus dudas sobre el Shinigami "por eso hay cosas que quiero preguntarte… pero antes que nada, deberíamos curarte esos cortes, puede que no parezcan nada pero si los dejas así, seguramente agarres una infección" él le dijo con seriedad

-"eso ya no es necesario, cuando me hiciste… esa transferencia de energía mis heridas se regeneraron" ella desvió la mirada en la última parte, todavía sentía un poco la sensación de los labios de Ichigo sobre los de ella, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa por su cambio de comportamiento

-"ah, ya veo, eso es bueno" Ichigo comento mientras se frotaba la nuca "bueno… supongo que…" Ichigo se detuvo al darse cuenta que la lluvia se había detenido, Caster también noto ese cambio "supongo que ahora podre secarme antes de resfriarme" Ichigo comento mientras salía de la tienda, Caster rápidamente salió de la tienda al igual que el peli naranja, el joven Shinigami se sentó en una piedra cercana a la tienda de campaña, la piedra estaba húmeda pero ya tenía el trasero mojado, lo cual no hacía mucha diferencia, Ichigo miro a los alrededores pero suspiro en derrota al notar que era casi imposible que encontrara ramas secas para encender una fogata, así que decidió volver a usar su herencia Quincy, rápidamente frente a él aparecieron varios troncos de leña, Ichigo agrupo un par y comenzó a encender una rama con un encendedor que saco de su chaqueta, el fuego rápidamente comenzó a propagarse por los otros troncos, creando una llamarada Caster copio la acción del Shinigami y se sentó cerca de la fogata, el calor del fuego rápidamente comenzó a calentar al dúo, Ichigo se paró atrayendo la atención de la mujer, Caster casi se cayó de su asiento cuando Ichigo comenzó a desvestirse

-"¿q…que estás haciendo?" ella le pregunto desviando la mirada del cuerpo del peli naranja

-"es más rápido si te quitas la ropa para secarla… además que podrías atrapar una gripe mientras esperas a que se sequen" él le respondió mientras se quitaba los pantalones, pero rápidamente cubrió su ropa interior con una toalla, también creo una para Caster y se la dio, ella acepto la toalla algo dudosa "descuida no mirare, no soy ese tipo de hombre" Ichigo le dijo mientras se sentaba mirando al lado opuesto donde estaba Caster, ella suspiro con resignación he hizo lo mismo que Ichigo, ella puso sus túnicas junto a la ropa de Ichigo cerca del fuego para que se secaran rápidamente "te pido disculpas si esa toalla esta algo pequeña, fue lo máximo que pude hacer, llegue al límite de lo que puedo usar por día mi habilidad, si me sobre esforzando usando esa habilidad me dificultaría si tuviera que defenderme" Ichigo comento sin apartar la vista de la fogata, Caster no respondió simplemente se sentó en el lado opuesto de la fogata

-"y bien… ¿Cuáles eran tus preguntas?" ella le pregunto directamente, Ichigo se rio torpemente ante ese comentario, al parecer posponer esa conversación solo empeoraría las cosas

-"ya te lo dije, quiero el santo Grial, pero hay algunas dudas que tengo sobre todo este asunto, es con respecto a los Servants" Ichigo le dijo, él le dio una breve mirada antes de volver a mirar la fogata "¿si un siervo pierde su maestro puede participar solo o debe obtener otro Master para mantener su ancla en el mundo, incluso si ese Master es alguien que no posee Prana?" Ichigo le pregunto con sinceridad, Caster al escuchar sus palabras le dio una mirada de reojo

-" _así que era eso, como él no tiene Prana no puede realizar el ritual de invocación, y si quisiera realizar un ritual de invocación necesitaría a alguien que pueda realizar magia, por lo que también existe la posibilidad de que sea traicionado… o también puede que quiera esperar a que un espíritu heroico quede sin maestro para aliarse con él, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que eso no suceda, la mejor posibilidad que tendría seria matar a un Master y tomar sus hechizos de comando… aunque para eso también se necesita Prana, o que el espíritu heroico te acepte como su nuevo Master_ " Caster comento mentalmente sin dejar de observar a Ichigo por el rabillo del ojo ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando al involucrarse en algo tan peligroso como la guerra por el Santo Grial?, aunque ella tenía sus dudas, no podía negar que él había sido amable con ella, así que decidió contestar sus preguntas "ciertamente, un Servant que perdió a su Master desaparecerá de la competencia, aunque también existen excepciones, la Clase Archer por ejemplo, pueden durar aproximadamente dos días sin un Master, también en la categoría Caster existe cierta similitud, aunque depende del Servant y la cantidad de Prana que posea, aunque un Master que no posea prana es un inconveniente es posible que solo sirva como un ancla para que puedas quedarte en esté mundo, aunque existen otros métodos para obtener la energía que se necesita"

-"mmm… comprendo, supongo que solo debo esperar" Ichigo comento casualmente, Caster le dio una mirada curiosa por su reacción despreocupada

-"¿Por qué deseas obtener el Grial?" Caster le pregunto, Ichigo se pasó una mano por su cabello naranja antes de mirar al cielo

-"es una pregunta bastante personal…" Ichigo comento antes de cambiar su mirada hacia Caster "realmente no tengo ningún arrepentimiento por mis acciones pero incluso así, yo todavía quiero volver a casa aunque sea solo una vez" Ichigo comento con cierta amargura en su voz, sus ojos marrones reflejaban tristeza, Caster lo miro fijamente intentando ver si estaba siendo honesto con sus palabras

-"¿entonces porque no lo haces?" ella le pregunto con cierto escepticismo, Ichigo se rio amargamente por su pregunta

-"lo haría si pudiera pero eso ya no es posible" Ichigo comento en voz baja, él apretó con fuerza sus puños con frustración pero los aflojo un momento después "sabes, ya respondiste la pregunta que tenía, estas libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo por mi parte voy a intentar dormir hasta mañana" Ichigo le dijo con desdén mientras entraba a la tienda de campaña, Caster se quedó observando la puerta de la tienda antes de volver a mirar la fogata, él había dejado su ropa secando

-"no parece que estuviera actuando" Caster murmuro pensativa al recordar la expresión de Ichigo mientras le decía acerca de sus motivos, ella se quedó contemplando la fogata mientras pensaba en el joven peli naranja " _él parece tener razones similares a las mías, no parece mala persona… aunque todavía no puedo estar segura de eso, tal vez solo esté actuando para ganarse mi confianza… pero él no parece interesado en hacerlo, al contrario solo parece que hiciera lo que quisiera, ¿tal vez solo estoy siendo muy paranoica?_ … _¿debo darle una oportunidad? Él necesita un espíritu heroico para participar en la guerra por el santo Grial y yo necesito un maestro… tal vez es solo obra del destino, juntar a dos personas con objetivos similares_ " Caster comento mentalmente, ella volvió a mirar a la tienda de campaña donde Ichigo se encontraba y decidió echar un vistazo, se sorprendió cuando al asomar la cabeza por la entrada él se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, lo cual era un poco sorpresivo, ya que no parecía preocuparse por tener a una entidad desconocida cerca cuando estaba durmiendo, ella se quedó observando un par de minutos para comprobar que no estuviera fingiendo " _él duerme tan pacíficamente_ " Caster pensó al ver el rostro relajado del peli naranja "supongo que puedo verificar algunas de mis dudas si espió un poco en sus memorias… gracias a él tengo la energía necesaria para hacer eso y no agotarme" ella comento en voz baja mientras se acercaba al muchacho dormido, Caster coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ichigo y comenzó a cantar un hechizo en voz baja, ella frunció el ceño al tener problemas al conectarse con la mente del peli naranja, ella tuvo que usar más mana del que normalmente se requería para poder conectarse con la mente de Ichigo, en ese proceso logro entender un poco el comportamiento de la extraña energía de Ichigo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él la dejaba salir de manera natural de su cuerpo, como si él fuera una invisible hoguera de energía, gracias a eso logro conectarse con el peli naranja y rápidamente sus memorias fueron visibles para Caster

 **-memorias de Ichigo-**

Caster estaba mirando con curiosidad la escena, delante de ella estaba Ichigo pero de niño, no parecía tener más de 8 años, él iba alegremente de la mano de una hermosa mujer, después de escuchar un poco la conversación entre ambos descubrió que ella era su madre, parecía una escena bastante común entre una madre e hijo mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela, la escena cambio repentinamente y la vista cambio completamente, esta vez Ichigo parecía ser un poco más grande que antes, el día era lluvioso y otra vez Ichigo caminaba de la mano de la misma mujer, Caster observo de manera divertida al joven Ichigo hablando de que no podía ganarle a una niña, Caster sintió un mal presentimiento cuando Ichigo comenzó a correr hacia una chica cerca de la orilla de un rio a pesar de las advertencias de su madre que parecía entrar en desesperación, la escena se volvió completamente negra lo que sorprendió a Caster

-"¿Q…Que?" ella tartamudeo al ver lo sucedido delante de ella, la escena era la misma pero esta vez Ichigo se encontraba debajo del cuerpo muerto de su madre, los ojos de Caster se agrandaron al ver la expresión del pequeño Ichigo al intentar reanimar a su madre, ella sintió su corazón apretarse al ver la desolación en el rostro del niño frente a su madre muerta, ella inútilmente intento tocar al peli naranja solo para que su mano pasara limpiamente de lado a lado sin poder tocarlo, otra vez la memoria cambio e Ichigo estaba parado frente al lugar donde su madre había fallecido, su mirada era vacía y sin brillo mientras caminaba en círculos cerca del lugar como si estuviera buscando algo, la escena volvió a cambiar e Ichigo se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela con una mirada de enojo, Caster observo las memorias de como Ichigo empezaba a comportarse de manera contraria a lo que era antes que su madre muriera, él ya no se comportaba como un niño de su edad, era propenso a envolverse en peleas con otros niños, aunque se había vuelto muy protector de sus hermanas, defendiéndolas de cualquier peligro incluso si él salía lastimado, la escena cambio bruscamente y esta vez Ichigo tenía apariencia de adolescente, en cada memoria que veía él se encontraba peleando contra grupos de maleantes, aunque él no las provocaba solo las respondía, Caster estaba un poco impresionada con su resistencia a los golpes, varias memorias de Ichigo peleando contra pandilleros, lo cual era algo sorprendente porque él lograba llevarse la victoria incluso cuando lo superaban en número muchas veces

La escena volvió a cambiar bruscamente e Ichigo se encontraba tirado en el suelo desangrándose, había una espada rota junto a él y un hombre vestido de manera extravagante con ropa de color verde y blanco apareció frente a Ichigo, Caster por alguna razón no pudo entender lo que el hombre estaba diciendo pero al verlo curar a Ichigo con una extraña magia de color verde comprendió que parecía ser un aliado, la imagen volvió a cortarse bruscamente, en esa memoria él estaba luchando contra ese hombre en lo que parecía ser un desierto, aunque Ichigo estaba usando la espada rota de antes, otra vez ella no podía comprender que estaban diciendo, bruscamente todo se volvió a quedar negro, la memoria cambio para una más reciente porque el físico de Ichigo era muy similar al que ella había conocido, aunque parecía un poco más joven por el corte de cabello más corto y algo más delgado físicamente que ahora

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Caster se preguntó confusamente al ver a Ichigo pelear contra un hombre delgado de cabellera negra, todos los amigos de Ichigo llegaron y comenzaron a cuestionarlo por sus acciones, Caster fue sorprendida por la mueca de terror y desesperación del peli naranja antes de salir corriendo de su casa, sin siquiera calzarse antes de salir, Ichigo corrió por la calle a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, la escena volvió a cambiar para molestia de Caster, esta vez Ichigo se encontraba en un habitación oscura con otro hombre que ella no pudo ver por la oscuridad, la mirada asesina de Ichigo le indico que algo no era bueno

-"¿si lo asesino sus memorias volverán a la normalidad?" Ichigo le pregunto al hombre, Caster fue un poco sorprendida por el comentario de Ichigo, ella concluyo que aquel hombre podría usar algún tipo de magia para afectar los recuerdos de las personas a su antojo, algo que hizo un fuego de ira arder dentro de ella, ella podía comprender por sí misma un poco el sentimiento que Ichigo debería estar teniendo en ese momento

-"aunque puede que exista esa posibilidad, también puede que no y que parezcas un asesino frente a tus seres queridos, ellos te odiarían por matarlo" el hombre le respondió, Caster frunció el ceño con fuerza, era como una maldición de los dioses impuesta sobre ella, en ese momento Caster comenzó a unir cabos, si Ichigo deseaba entrar en el grial por el deseo de volver a su casa, entonces su plan había salido mal y fue acusado de asesinato, tal vez esa era la razón por la que quería el Grial, antes de que ella pudiera saber la respuesta a esas dudas sintió que era forzada a salir de la mente de Ichigo por una fuerza abrumadora que la sorprendió

 **-tienda de campaña-**

Caster al salir de la mente del peli naranja se quedó atónita por un momento antes de observo al peli naranja con otros ojos, ella tenía varias dudas pero sabía que él estaba siendo honesto con sus palabras, ella se quedó varios minutos admirando el rostro dormido del muchacho, Caster pensó que era bastante guapo, tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado y era comprensible, aunque no viera mucho de sus recuerdos de adolescencia ella presentía que en ese tiempo él había estado metido en muchos problemas

-"al final creo que podremos trabajar juntos, espero que aceptes que me convierta en tu Servant Ichigo" Caster comento mientras tomaba una de las manos del peli naranja "acéptame como tu Servant, al igual que yo te acepto como mi Master, Kurosaki Ichigo" Caster murmuro mientras intentaba realizar un contrato con Ichigo, al igual que la vez anterior sintió esa extraña energía fluir fuera del cuerpo de Ichigo, pero esta vez la mano que ella sostenía se sentía como si estuviera dejando salir delgados hilos de energía, ella rápidamente entrelazo su mana con esas hilos de energía, ella cerro sus ojos cuando una resplandeciente luz ilumino toda la tienda, cuando el brillo desapareció Caster observo con una sonrisa como en la mano de Ichigo aparecieron los hechizos de comando "cuida bien de mí, Master" ella le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, Caster se quedó contemplando a Ichigo por un rato antes de que decidiera acostarse junto a él "es raro que no se allá despertado después de formar el contrato… supongo que debió estar muy cansado" ella murmuro mientras se acomodaba junto a Ichigo, Caster utilizo uno de los brazos de Ichigo como almohada, aunque los Servant no tenían la necesidad de dormir ella se durmió rápidamente

 **-mundo interior de Ichigo-**

-" **oye ¿porque dejaste que espiara en las memorias del rey…? no, mejor dicho ¿Por qué seleccionaste esas memorias para que ella viera?** " Hollow Zangetsu le pregunto a la otra entidad que habitaba en ese lugar

-"si no notaste eso eres realmente solo instinto homicida" el viejo Zangetsu le respondió con su habitual tono monótono, la copia albina de Ichigo no mostro ninguna reacción ante el insulto del otro espíritu Zanpakuto "Ichigo va a actuar de manera imprudente si no tiene a alguien por quien preocuparse, aunque se haya visto reducido a un Servant Ichigo sigue siendo la que guía a otras, ¿no crees que es algo normal querer darle una mejor posición?" la representación de Yhwach le pregunto con una ceja curiosa, la versión albina de Ichigo se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros con desdén

-" **¿aunque no crees que el rey se molestara cuando se dé cuenta que hiciste todas esas cosas mientras lo mantenías dormido? Porque es algo obvio que ella no podría haber realizado el contrato si Ichigo no lo quería, por eso manipulaste su energía para que ella pudiera hacerlo sin que él se enterara** " Hollow Zangetsu le dijo con un tono burlón, por su parte su espíritu Zanpakuto Quincy se mantuvo imperturbable ante el comentario

-"ya deberías entenderlo, lo único que hice fue darle una ayuda extra, tengo el presentimiento de que no hay que tomarse a la ligera algo tan grande… además ¿no crees que sería interesante ver el desarrollo de Ichigo junto a ella?" la versión albina de Ichigo simplemente movió una mano con desdén ante las palabras de la otra entidad

-" **¿no fuiste tú el que le dijo que debía corresponder a los sentimientos de la Princesa?, incluso lo ayudaste con eso** " Hollow Zangetsu le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"eso es eso y esto es esto, aunque ciertamente tuve parte en el desarrollo de la relación entre ellos, no niego que Ichigo debe ampliar sus horizontes" el viejo Zangetsu le respondió casualmente

-" **ha-, ¿acaso no estas intentando decir que quieres que Ichigo se tire a más mujeres que la princesa?... supongo que después de todo si tenemos algo en común** " la versión albina de Ichigo se rio locamente haciendo suspirar al otro habitante del mundo interior del joven shinigami

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que algunos tendrán muchas dudas peor eso es lo entretenido, es como cuando te hacen medio spoiler y dices "ya que me lo hiciste dámelo todo" (nada sexual ;P) jajaja… yo soy el típico impaciente que se hace auto spoiler de una serie que le gusta… por eso deje de leer "tate no yuusha… el resto del nombre :P" jajaja maldita trama… ***** no tenía que morir… aunque luego se vuelve un espíritu pero igual no tenía que morir…

Volviendo al tema, hasta la vista baby… hasta mi próxima actualización


End file.
